A Long Way From Home
by AnonymousXYZ
Summary: when hiccup and friends wake up on a mysterious boat going who knows where one things for sure get home only problem is, where is home and what will happen on the way?
1. Chapter 1

**well here's my new story kind of a action adventure odyssey type of thing so yeah i should say there will be no toothless of any of the other dragons only hiccup and friends**

hiccup woke up on a hard wooden floor he eased himself up and from the rocking and sound of waves he could tell he was on a ship he looked around and took in his surroundings he was in a very small room the room itself had nothing in it no furniture or anything except his friends he walked around and made sure they were all ok then after looking over snotlout he came to astrid and after realizing she to was alive

"astrid?"

she laid there silent but when hiccup was about to walk away when she moved a little hiccup knelt down next to her

"astrid please say something"

"mmmh hiccup is that you, what happened, where are we?"

"i don't know but i'm going to find"

hiccup got up and walked over to the door and preceded to pound on the door

"I DEMAND TO SPECK TO SOMEONE!"

one of the guards walked away and a few minutes latter he came back unlocked and he put a firm hand on his shoulder and directed him out into the hall as they walked down the hall he noticed that the walls where very ornate the wood was finely crafted they came to the end of the hall and there was a door with a golden nob in the middle the guard opened the door and shoved hiccup inside.

In front of him was a low table with a old man in a silk rode with a weird hat with a long feather coming out the top of it hiccup looked around the room there were six guards on each side of the room hiccup walked up to the table and sat down on a pillow the man keep writing on the paper at lest that's what hiccup thought hiccup let out a loud cough to get his attention

He put his pen in his ink glass and looked up at him

"yes?"

"who are you?"

"i'm Ran Ning Kuan commander of the imperial fleet"

"and why are me and my friends on this ship?"

"by order of the emperor i have detained you on my ship"

"what do you want with use?"

"the emperor wants you to train dragons for the imperial army"

"and what makes you think i'll do it?"

"if you don't your friends will lose there heads, and we would not want that to happen would we?"

hiccup was stunned would this guy really do what he was threatening to do? or was he bluffing? in any case hiccup did not want to risk it

"well then i think i shall go"

"my men will show you to your new quarters, what kind of host would i be to let you stay in a cell the whole trip"

two armed men came from one side of the room and positioned themselves on ether side of hiccup they then walked him out of the room.

After going up two flights of stairs and going down a hall (by thor how big was this ship?) they finally came to the room one of the guards opened the door and the other shoved him in, then slammed the door shut and locked behind him he was surprised the room its self was not bad it had one big room with two couchs and a table and a ornate rug and one bedroom with one giant bed bedside stands stood on both sides of the bed holding a candle, there were murals on the wall had what appeared to be a dragon but it wasn't any dragon he could recognize they where long almost snake like,but most of all he saw astrid sitting on one of the couches she got up dashed to hiccup and put him in a bear hug

"astrid can't breath"

"ops sorry"

they heard the door unlock and some women came in wearing silk dresses with flowers on them they had with them plates of food like bread, cheese, meats like fish and poultry and a pitcher of water. After the plates were set down the women left the room

hiccup and astrid stood there for the longest time until hiccup finally spoke

"well no use letting this go to waste lets eat

they both sat down and began to eat

"hiccup whats going on where are we?"

"astrid all i know is we've been captured, where are the others?"

"i don't know when they moved us they put ruffnut and tuffnut in one room and fish and snotlout in another and then they put me in here"

"hiccup where do you think were going?'

"i don't know astrid we must be a long way away from berk"

"i don't get it all i remember was going home laying down in my bed and then boom I've been kidnapped"

"same"

"well its not all that bad"

"what makes you say that?"

"i'm here with you"

hiccup wen't bright red when she said that she when leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek after some time hiccup looked out the window and saw the sun going down he and astrid were obviously tired but for hiccup there was a problem there was only one bed

"astird you take the bed i'll sleep out here"

"oh come on there's plenty of room for both of use"

hiccup wen't from light red to scarlet red

"hiccup!"

"what?"

"will you get your mind out of the gutter and come to bed?"

hiccup got up and walked into the bedroom with astrid and both laid down hiccup making sure he was not touching her, astrid leaned over and kissed him on the cheek

"goodnight hiccup"

"goodnight astrid"

he blew out the candle and in no time he had fallen asleep

**finally its done this was a BITCH to make i changed the actual plot like two times and had to remove it after uploadinf because of some major errors i hope you all like it it took me forever to get this written chapter 2 will be much easier i hope well comment tell me what you think see you later **


	2. A new land

Two months that's how long it took to get to where they were going two months at sea but then that all changed on the forty-fifth day at sea a guard opened the door and motioned for them to come out and where escorted by eight armed guards up three flights of stairs and onto the deck of the ship.

the ship was huge it was more like i giant floating building then a ship and it amazed hiccup he has never seen anything like it in his life he walked over to the edge of the boat and looked saw crowds of cheering on lookers throwing confetti and hiccup hiccup looked on in awe as fireworks exploded over him he looked down and saw hundreds of smaller boats pulling them up the river it was an amazing spectacle

when the stopped the captain of the ship with piles of goods such as spices, incense, ivory and other rare items carried by servants and of course hiccup and his friends where also escorted under heavy guard and after a long journey the reached the palace and at that moment nothing hiccup has ever seen came close to how beautiful it was.

They entered threw two huge doors that hiccup could have swore were made out of solid gold as they entered the main hall hiccup and his friends were awe struck the ceiling was so polished so well the you could look up and it almost looked like a mirror but what shocked the teens most was that at the end of the pilloried hall siting on a golden thrown was a seven year old boy

Ran Ning Kuan walked up to the thrown and got on his hands a knees and bowed to the boy

"divine one i have returned from my voyage and am saddened by the death of your father who did not live to see my return, if your highness would wish it i would like to present some of the treasures i have brought back"

the boy made a gesture for him to proceed

"this your Majesty is a diamond from the mines of india"

he picked it up and walked up to the thrown and handed it to the boy

"and this is a gold and ivory scepter is a gift to your majesty from the king of a kingdom in africa"

"and this is a a viking idol to one of there gods made of gold and precious gems"

astrid leaned over to hiccup and whispered

"hiccup its a statue of loki"

"i know"

Ran turned around obviously he heard

"and last but not least this was not the only thing i picked up during my trip to the north I've brought your highness something that will help you crush your enemies"

the emperor stood up and everyone in the room bowed as he walked down the stairs of his thrown and walked up to hiccup looked at him and turned to Ran

"how do you mean?"

Ran walked up and said something in there native tongue the emperor turned to him

"are you sure?"

"without a doubt"

"very well we shall see tomorrow"

"as you wish your majesty"

"see to it they are given comfortable rooms"

"as your majesty commands"

so then they were shown there room under armed guards and this room was very nice there were multiple bed rooms which hiccup was thankful for not that he didn't mind sharing a bed with astrid but it was a little weird for him hiccup loved her but he didn't want to try anything he might regret there was also a pool with nobs that adjusted the heat there was a kitchen stocked with food and a very nice eating area

snotlout let out a low whistle "this place is nice

ruffnut walked into the dinning area "yeah can't wait to trash it"

tuffnut was also exited of trashing such a nice place

fishleggs walked over to the bookshelf and picked up on of the books of course it was written in bizarre writing

"that's just not right" he said putting the book back on the wall

"guys we can't stay here"

snotlout let out a snort and walked up to hiccup

"and why not? this place is awesome"

"listen we are not here as guest we are prisoners they want use to help them train dragons for there army to hurt people"

they all got quiet knowing hiccup was right they could not stay so then they decided to start planning there escape

the next day they were lead to a field where there was a cage and something moving around in it then Ran showed up and stood in front of the cage

"are you ready?"

hiccup glanced over and saw his friends in a line with a block in front of each of them and behind them was a man with a ax

"yes"

"good in this cage is the Tianlong the only dragon around here you are to train it and then teach the soldiers standing behind you if you don't your friends will die, understand?"

"yes"

"then get started"

he pulled the leaver and the door opened and the creature didn't walk out it hovered out this surprised hiccup but he focused he had a job to do but this dragon was an unknown to him it was completely different to the ones on berk or were they?

he reached into his pocket and pulled out some dragon nip and offered it to the dragon the dragon leaned down sniffed it and hiccup started rubbing it against the snout and the dragon immediately loved it hiccup let the dragon roll on it some more and then hiccup stretched his hand the dragon was hesitant but it leaned its head in and hiccup could feel a connection step one of his plan was done now for step two hiccup quickly swung his leg around the dragon's neck and mounted him

"what are you doing boy?"

but all hiccup did was grin

with a nudge the dragon moved fast he took out the men holding the axes and landed

"get on"

the other teens rushed over and got on the dragon's back

"STOP THEM!" soldiers started rushing out throwing spears and shooting arrows

"lets go"

and they took off flying away from the palace and to freedom but they had to pass the three walls surrounding the city the cleared the first on ok second one a little trouble the third one not so much thousands of arrows flew at them but by some miracle the made it but that was shattered when he heard snotlout

"HICCUP LOOK!"

astrid who was sitting behind him had a arrow sticking out of her back hiccup put the dragon down and took astrid off and removed the arrow but she had lost a lot of blood

"hiccup?"

"i'm here astrid stay with me"

"i'm so cold"

"no your going to live"

but then astrid's eyes drifted shut hiccup started crying snotlout walked over to him

"hiccup we can't stay here"

"i know just give me a minute" he sobbed out

"sure man guys come on"

hiccup was alone or was he the dragon walked over to him and with sad eyes he leaned down and out of his nostrils came a green smoke that enveloped astrid's body and when it vanished the dragon laid its head down and closed its eyes and when that happened astrid opened hers

"hiccup?"

"ASTRID!"

hiccup held astrid in a hug then he looked at the dragon he knelt down and patted the dragon on the head

"thank you"

but then something happened then he did not expect he disintegrated into gold dust leaving only a large white ball a pearl the size of a base ball hiccup picked it up and put it in his pocket he looked at astrid

"lets get the hell out of here"

**there you go chapter two i hope you all like it i stayed up all night writing this so enjoy tell me what you think if your wondering about the cheesy ending there i couldn't just have them fly back to berk, cause what kind of story would that be?**


	3. On the lamb

Two days on the run dogging imperial soldiers, and bounty hunters lack of food or water was starting to wear them down snotlout brought this up when they finally lost another group of hunters

"hiccup we can't keep doing this were tired, thirsty, hungry, and lost"

hiccup sat down on a log knowing for once his cousin was right

"well if you got any ideas please share with the group"

and snotlout begin snotlout sat down on a rock defeated, astrid walks over to hiccup and sits down next to him

"hiccup snotlout is right what are we going to do?"

"i don- i'll think of something trust me"

"are you kids lost?"

they all jumped and standing in front of them was a old women in a black dress with a lantern on a pole with a sweet smile on her face

"who are you?"

"oh that's not important right now is it hiccup?"

"no i guess your- wait how do you know my name?"

"i know many things and i might know a way for you to get home. and you could use some food"

the thought of food melted any doubt they had but in the situation they were in they couldn't afford to turn down any help so the followed the old women back to her house in the woods they walked in and saw food cooked as if waiting for them

"well kids dig in"

after a well deserved meal and they all laid down to go to sleep for the first time in two days but in the middle of the night hiccup was woken up and he saw the old women

"hello hiccup we need to talk follow me"

they walked out of the house and into the garden at a slow walk

"you have a hard road ahead of you child"

"i know but i don't know the way"

"the way will open to you in time, you will return home"

"really?"

"it will be a long and hard road but you will return"

and after that little talk hiccup went back to bed.

In the morning she gave them enough food last a few days, fresh clothes and extra changes and a little money (she had to run them threw how the money works in her country) and walking sticks and told them where they could go to by a boat to sail home she wished them the best of luck and with that they departed.

they were on the road for a few hours when they heard horses coming up the road

"patrol get off the road"

the dashed off the road and into a nearby bush and watched a mounted patrol ride by there were about fifty of them all armed with lances and long swords on brown horses except for the officer who rode a white horse they passed the teens by scanning the forest but not well enough, as they disappearing down the road they snotlout was about to move when astrid put her hand on his chest and said in a whisper

"wait"

as if on queue about 100 heads popped up from the underbrush and in a line moved threw the forest just missing the teens by one foot when they to had gone the eased themselves up and in a hurried pace continued down the road

Two days latter they arrived at the town it was a small town about a thousand people of more and this was where they would buy a ship but they had a small problem

"i don't think we have enough money"

"great what now do we get jobs?"

"guys i got an idea"

so they entered town and wen't straight for the dock yards there they found the dock master, hiccup walked up to him and taped on his shoulder

"what do you kids want? i'm very busy so go away"

"we need a ship"

"a ship?"

"yes and it needs to be able to cross oceans"

"well follow me we have many makes and models"

they walked down a prier where they had ships lined up they came to the first ship which was a galley

"this one was captured from pirates it has a twenty ore-"

"i was thinking something more along the lines of a sail ship"

"of course of course over here we have lots of those anything specific?"

"yes it needs to be small easy to rig and a haul that can handle shallow waters as well as open sea"

"hmm that's pretty specific let me think"

he stood there for minute and then he came thought of something

"i think i have just what your looking for follow me"

the walked all the walked all the way down to the end of the prier where the came across the ship hiccup was looking for

"its small can house 10 people below deck can be maned by 6 has a large storage compartment for those long voyages and it can handle open seas we got this from a man coming from a place called Baghdad can't remember his name but he sold the ship to me and never saw him again"

"its perfect, how much?"

"well its just taking up room in my harbor how about 50 yin?"

hiccup turned around pulled his money out of his pocket and counted (damn only 45) he turned back around

"i only got 45 will this work?"

he took the money looked at the ship and back to hiccup then he put the money in his pocket

"sure its all yours"

he walked away and hiccup walked back to his friends

"we got a ride"

they started cheering for soon they would be heading home

"ok guys we can leave tonight but we got to get ready"

they all looked at him confused

"hiccup didn't you spend all our money on the boat?"

"yes fishleggs i did but i came across some money"

he held up the pearl with a murmurer of agreement they headed off to find a place they found a shop dealing in jewelry

"well young man this is a real pearl i would say its worth somewhere in the area of three thousand"

hiccup knew that three thousand was still more then enough to stock the ship

"deal"

after a long day they stocked the ship full of everything they needed food, water, beds, spare wood to fix the ship, spare sail, rope lots and lots of rope, and weapons he and snotlout fixed three crossbows on each side of the hall and bought everyone new weapons astrid got a nice double headed ax, snotlout got a three fledged mace, the twins got double ended spears, and fishleggs got a sword, and hiccup got a long knife it was about as long as his wrist to his elbow and had a double edged blade on it and he got a ornate sheath.

so they had just got the ship prepped for launch and with what was left of there money they decided to have a bit to eat before leaving but as luck have it when just started eating hiccup when he saw a group of imperial soldiers walked in and straight up to the counter and held up a piece of paper

"guys we need to go now"

they put down there food and walked to the door and began to walk to the dock when as luck would have it

"THERE THEY ARE GET THEM!"

they bolted for the ship racing threw the streets but then they stopped just short of the dock so close and yet so far and knowing they weren't going to go back willingly they drew there weapons and prepared to fight to the death

**damn i love cliff hangers don't worry i'll have the next chapter up thank you for the kind reviews they really encourage me thank you guys a ton well next chapter will be up when its up so and i will give you a little spoiler there's going to be a new character in the next chapter **


	4. A pirates life looks wonderful indeed

Hiccup held his long knife in his hand looking around and wondered, how many of them can i take out? he looked to his left and right his friends grim faced and determined he looked to his front and saw a man stepped forward

"lay down your arms and you will be spared"

"NEVER!"

"so be it... Kill them all save the head of the skinny boy i'll deliver it to the emperor "

they started to close in when there was a loud bang then out of nowhere a man appeared he threw three lit balls at the soldiers then there was an explosion and the soldiers fell dead he ran up to teens holding two curved swords

"COME ON!"

they ran down the pier and to the ship they hopped on and started making ready to sail hiccup ran up to the wheel and started giving orders

"snoutlout and tuffnut set the sails"

they climbed onto the mast and undid the sail

"fishleggs cast us off"

fishleggs untied all the ropes holding the ship to the pier and pulled up the plank that they used to board the ship and using his foot pushed off from the pier with that hiccup turned the wheel to the left and headed for the mouth of the bay they cleared the bay without incident and once they were out at sea hiccup thought it was time to meet there rescuer

"thanks for the help" he turned and looked at hiccup

"don't mention it"

"well i'm hiccup, who are you?"

"my name is Sinbad"

"well its nice to meet you sinbad where are you from?"

"i'm from a town so small you couldn't find it on a map, what about you kids?"

"were vikings from berk"

"berk? never been there but i have met vikings in Constantinople some of them were the emperors imperial guards great fighters"

"you've meet vikings?"

"oh yes they got trade routes all over the known world"

"can you help us find some? maybe they can help us get home"

"we are a long way from those trade routes boy here let me show you"

he pulled out a crud map but hiccup could make it out

"now we are here" he said pointing to the cost of a place called china

"now we would have to sail from here to here" he said dragging his finger from the cost of china down past a place called Siam and around India and up into a body of water called the Persian gulf into the city of Baghdad up to a city called Constantinople

"and there is where the viking ships your most likely to find vikings"

after a while of sailing hiccup told everyone to go to bed as he stayed up and piloted the ship he looked at the map given by sinbad and a compose and found he was drifting to far west and adjusted his course he was all alone or was he

"hiccup"

hiccup jumped he turned around and saw astrid

"astrid what are you still doing up?"

"i got lonely so i thought i would come talk to you"

"oh what do you want to talk about?"

she walked over and stood next to him and put her head on his shoulder and gazed up at the many stars

"its beautiful isn't it?"

he put his arm around her waist

"yep i wonder if that's why my mother liked to explore a lot she used to tell me stories about far away lands and the things she's seen"

"what was her name?"

they both jumped standing behind them was sinbad

"Valhallarama"

sinbad's mouth gaped open

"you are the son of Val the fierce?

"how do you know my mom?"

"well in one of my voyages i was boarded and after i fought your mom for a good half hour and afterwards when she won she offered me a spot on her ship and we became good friends i was sad when i learned of her death"

"wow that's amazing"

"tell you what kid your mother saved my hide to many times to count and i intend to pay back so i will accompany you as far as Constantinople and get you on the next ship north" he stretched out his hand hiccup took his hand and shook it

"deal"

sinbad wen't below deck leaving astrid and hiccup alone again they where sitting next to each other and sat there in silence until she leaned over and gave him a long deep kiss

"what was that for?"

"what a girl can't kiss her boyfriend?"

"well i'm not complaining"

she then socked him in the arm

"you better not" she said

"consider myself warned"

she got up and was about to walk down the stairs when she turned to hiccup

"don't stay up to late hiccup you need your rest"

"don't worry i won't" and with that she walked down stairs opened the door and walked down into the hull of the ship hiccup got up walked over to the wheel and thought about his mother and all the fantastic stories she told him when he was little.

about a week into there voyage they just got around siam and where heading into the indian ocean and sinbad put everyone on high alert he said that the lane they were travailing on was notorious for pirate attacks then on the dawn of the 3rd day in the indian ocean they spotted a ship on the horizon gaining speed.

hiccup ran over to the bell and started ringing it loudly and everyone ran up onto deck

"what is it?"

"there's a ship coming up on us fast"

sinbad ran over to the back of the ship pulled out a telescope looked threw it and turned to the teens

"pirates"

"there still far behind use what do we got?"

"6 mounted crossbows three on each side and our personal arms"

"that's it?"

"yes"

"well were screwed"

"what now?"

"full sail we can out run them"

ruff and tuff ran up onto the top mast and undid all the sail and when that happened the ship picked up speed and eventually the ship was a distant thing

"when we reach India we are rearming the ship"

a few days later the outline of land came into view the teens stood on it gazing at it they finally reached it India

**there we go done i kinda procrastinated on this but what are you going to do its done :/ well tell me what you all thought i would really appreciate it don't worry i promise in the next chapter something exiting will happen**


	5. India

**WARNING: just a heads up guys there is killing in this chapter and pretty graphic and the chapter itself is pretty long and i tried to make it have some more excitement to make up for the lack of it in the last chapter**

They docked into port at half past noon they lowered the gangplank and tied the ship to the dock and wen't ashore sinbad leading the way as he knew the place better he told them to bring there weapons and keep the gold as close as tight around there belts as they could make it

"you can't keep a to tight grip on your gold here, stay close and don't get lost"

the day paced without incident until they wen't back to the dock were they saw men on there ship outraged hiccup walked up to the leader

"what do you think your doing on our ship?"

the man turned to hiccup and then saw sinbad

"sinbad my old friend" he said friend with an ounce of disgust

"Bishen what do you want?"

"you owe me a lot of money you dog so i'm collecting, yep this should just about cover it"

hiccup who was angry about begin sidelined stepped forward

"this is our ship"

"and what are you going to do?"

he drew a curved dagger and his men stopped what they were doing drew there weapons and lined up with there boss hiccup and his friends were outnumbered 5 to 1 they couldn't win the stepped down and after words wen't into town to nurse there pride eventually sinbad came up with an idea he said he had a contact in the city who could help them but he said it would be best they stayed put until he got back so they sat down in the park he left them in and he was gone for what seemed like hours

after sitting there for a while and sun started going down and as twilight neared monkeys raced around on on roof tops and grabbing unguarded food and as night came closer the teens got concerned snotlout finally addressed what everyone was wondering

"alright were is he at? we have been waiting here FOREVER"

"i know snotlout, but what choice do we have?"

"we can go and find another way home"

"yeah and how are we going to do that if we have no clue WHERE home is"

"so we are just going to site here all night what if he never comes back?"

"if he is not back in the morning we leave"

they agreed to it if sinbad was nor back by morning they would find another way home but as night dragged on there was an unusual air in the city and the as the moon rose over the city hiccup noticed some shady characters moving into the park they were cloaked and you could not see there faces and the spread out in a ark cutting off there retreat and as they got closer the teens got up and looked at the threat one stepped forward

"well well well what have we here you kids know that you shouldn't be caught out after dark bad things happen"

astrid begin bold as ever stepped forward

"and what is that suppose to mean?"

"well look here boys a pretty girl you know i could let you come back to my place and we could.. discus payment for letting you and your friends live"

astrid was fuming now as was hiccup no one talked to his girl like that he stormed up to the guy and gave him a push back drew his dagger pointed it at him and in a furious voice said

"don't you ever talk to her again or i swear i will gut you like a fish"

he took a few steps back and the men around them drew there swords

"kill them"

the teens drew there weapons as the bandits attacked

snoutlout blocked with his mace and countered by knocking the sword out of his hand and swung the mace againts the side of his head the man fell on the ground with a thud

the twins were working as a team using there spears to block and parry ruffnut blocked a sword swipe and tuffnut drove his into the mans gut

astrid was destroying she knocked a man on the ground and slammed the ax into his chest she turned to two others her face covered in blood and a crazed look on her face scared them into dropping there swords and running for the hills

fishleggs was having difficulties he was about to be run threw but astrids ax severed his hand before it fell and she finished him by driving it into his head

"pay attention fishleggs"

he got up and saw ruffnut begin held down he ran over and with his hammer bashed him over the head he crumpled over and ruffnut got up and finished him with her spear

hiccup was rushed by a single man he used his dagger to knock the sword aside just missing him he raised the dagger up and drove it into his throat pulled it out and shoved him to the ground blood squirting from his neck

after 6 minutes of fighting it was over 10 bandits were killed the leader must have ran off the teens escaped with a few bruises, cuts and scraps they moved the bodies over to the side and waited after cleaning themselves and there weapons and waiting another hour sinbad finally came back

"alright i got god news my- what happened here?"

they all looked at him tuffnut spoke first

"eh nothing just some bandits"

"what ever my contact says he can just us out of the city on the next caravan tomorrow"

"sounds good where do we head?"

"north to Delhi then across the hindu kush and then into Persia then when we reach Isdahan then Baghdad then Ankara and then Constantinople"

then the next day they were on a convoy heading north in a 10 wagon caravan it had 30 horsemen wearing turbans and chain armor and carried a double sided lance they traveled along for a few days and the road was getting narrow but they arrived in delhi after three days on the road

as they entered the city they saw a very very crowded people it was hard going so hiccup and his friends got off and made there way to a inn to spend the night they ate and got a room big enough for all of them that night they had a meeting to discuss what to do now

"alright we need to get this far but what now?" asked fishleggs

"well we need to make for the hindu kush and then we head straight Isfahan for starters but to that we are going to need some supplies" said sinbad

"well how do you expect to do that? we used all our money to buy this room" retorted snotlout

"you leave that to me now get to sleep were going to need your energy"

so they all wen't to bed and that night hiccup

the next morning they found a message from sinbad it said

**_still out getting supplies go out and have some fun there is some money in the bag next to this note do not ask where i got it lets just say i found it _****_i already paid for another night again don't ask_** i will come to you tonight i shouldn't come in the day light in fact its a bad idea i come into the city at all but again that's on a need to know basis so there have some fun don't stay out after dark and make sure your at the room before the moon is at the center of the sky 

**_ :Sinbad_**

so they all split the money evenly and wen't out in groups hiccup and astrid, ruffnut and tuffnut, and fishleggs and snotlout, and they all walked off to have some fun

**there you go a nice long chapter for you tell me what you think i'm already working on the next chapter so expect it soon**


End file.
